1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device used in a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid developments in wireless communication technologies, many wireless communication modules, such as television (TV) modules, Bluetooth modules, and application modules of Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H), are embedded in advanced electronic devices. The wireless communication modules receive signals from satellites or base stations conventionally by use of antennas, such as the external antennas 90 of a mobile phone 20 shown in FIG. 1.
However, the external antennas 90 generally have narrower bandwidth, and performances thereof are not good when they work at low frequencies. In addition, the external antennas 90 may increase the size and total manufacturing cost of the wireless communication modules.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.